


The scariest night of the year

by Doctorwhogirl13



Category: Halloween - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Halloween, Very Short one shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-31
Updated: 2013-10-31
Packaged: 2017-12-31 02:19:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1026134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doctorwhogirl13/pseuds/Doctorwhogirl13





	The scariest night of the year

It was that time of the year again. That one day everyone feared with the utmost dread. Many had been lost on this annual venture when it came around every 365 days. Last year they had lost Aunt Joy, and Cousin “Payday” as everyone used to call him, for he was rich you see, and always willing to help people out financially, but alas no more. Everyone had disappeared in the small little family one year or the next, until it was just Pop and Tootsie left. As the clock struck midnight, Tootsie turned in her father’s lap to look up at him. “It’s going to be alright, right Pop? I don’t want to disappear, or lose you.” His quiet response was to hug her close, and watched the second hand on the clock continue it’s never ending journey from 1 to 12. To be honest, no one knew who was going to disappear each year, but it was always someone. It seemed almost random. Each year would come, some would be gone the next morning, and others would be passed by.

  
It seemed the sweetest ones were the most likely to disappear. Like Tootsie’s friend Taffeta or “Taffy” last year, and Reese the year before that. There was nothing to be done to prevent disappearing. The mayor had made that clear in his speech this year. All you could do was huddle in the dark, and hope you were there in the morning, that all your loved ones were there as well.

  
Suddenly it happened. The sky opened up, and a pale thing came closer, and closer to Pop and Tootsie. ‘This is it!’ thought Tootsie. ‘This is the end for me.’ But it was not the case. The thing wrapped itself around Pop and pulled him upward, Tootsie falling off his lap in the process. She screamed out for him, but her cries went unanswered and seemingly unheard as Pop left her line of sight. She laid there on the floor crying until she could cry no more. She must have fallen asleep at some point, for she awoke to the sounds of cheering coming from outside her window. It was the small town throwing their annual party, celebrating those that had not disappeared. Tootsie didn’t feel like partying on this particular night though. Her dad had been taken, and now she was all alone. A small thought appeared in the back of her mind that at least she was still here. Should that be a blessing? She couldn’t decide. But what she did know, is she was safe, at least until next Halloween.


End file.
